Luffys A What!
by ggtherescuer
Summary: One day luffy is acting strange, and what happens is, well you won't believe it, luffys a ******
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is gonna be a very short fanfic 10 chapters at the VERY VERY VERY max.

Chapter 1: Shrines

It was a hot day in the new world, it was a quite one (not for long with captain luffy)

Everyone was doing their normal routines

Sanji Cooking up something for lunch

Nami making a map of the first section of the new world

Zoro was lifting weights

Chopper and Ussop were admiring Frankys changeable hair

Brook was writing a song

Robin was reading up about a certain "floating shrine" they would be passing soon

Luffy was sleeping on the mass dreaming of adventure.

It was time for dinner as the straw hats went to gather at the table dreaming of what sanji had for them, Robin smiling,

she wanted to tell them about the shrine they were gonna pass by so she could see it. When they all gathered around the

table with what seemed like never ending pork with sake and fish (that would soon be gobbled up by their pig-like

captain) They all sat down looking at the food and staring with their growling stomachs, Luffy wasn't there for some

reason though. Before starting they were starting to think something was wrong, why luffy: the endless pit of hunger,

wouldn't show up for lunch? "Thats SUUUUUPER weird" said franky, Zoro agreed while nodding his green haired head,

"What's keeping luffy?!" Asked Nami as she stormed out side to look for him. "Not on the mass" she thought, "Or the

lawn chairs", "not in the office" Nami starting to grind her teeth thinking about how he's delaying her meal. She checks in

the boys cabin to find something in luffys bed hiding under the covers. "Luffy wouldn't do that" she thought to herself,

she reached over to try to see who was under luffys covers. "A stow away?" "A theif?" "A ruffien?" All these thoughts kept

running through her mind as she pulled off the covers andand backed away in a running fashion.

"L-L-Luffy s-san?", "what are you doing under the covers? And why are you hiding?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2 end

Okay note to readers:

**I am new to Fanfiction and this is my first story, it's a little one shot story so I hope you enjoy it, NO HATE MAIL!, and respond to me if you want me to keep writing or if I should just die in a fire, also the word processor im using makes words double and makes them do weird things so please no spelling haters Thanks :) **

Chapter 1: Shrines

It was a hot day in the new world, it was a quite one (not for long with captain luffy)

Everyone was doing their normal routines

Sanji Cooking up something for lunch

Nami making a map of the first section of the new world

Zoro was lifting weights

Chopper and Ussop were admiring Frankys changeable hair

Brook was writing a song

Robin was reading up about a certain "floating shrine" they would be passing soon

Luffy was sleeping on the mast dreaming of adventure.

It was time for dinner as the straw hats went to gather at the table dreaming of what sanji had for them, Robin smiling, she wanted to tell them about the shrine they were gonna pass by so she could see it. When they all gathered around the table with what seemed like never ending pork with sake and fish (that would soon be gobbled up by their pig-like captain) They all sat down looking at the food and staring with their growling stomachs, Luffy wasn't there for some reason though. Before starting they were starting to think something was wrong, why luffy: the endless pit of hunger, wouldn't show up for lunch? "Thats SUUUUUPER weird" said franky, Zoro agreed while nodding his green haired head, "What's keeping luffy?!" Asked Nami as she stormed out side to look for him. "Not on the mast" she thought, "Or the lawn chairs", "not in the office" Nami starting to grind her teeth thinking about how he's delaying her meal. She checks in the boys cabin to find something in luffys bed hiding under the covers. "Luffy wouldn't do that" she thought to herself, she reached over to try to see who was under luffys covers. "A stow away?" "A theif?" "A ruffien?" All these thoughts kept running through her mind as she pulled off the covers andand backed away in a running fashion.

"L-L-Luffy s-san?", "what are you doing under the covers? And why are you hiding?"

"L-L-Luffy S-san?" Nami shreiks immediately alarming the crew, Within one minute the whole crew was with nami looking at luffy tucked away in his covers shaking. "Oi-Oi luffy?" Ussop asks looking at their fearless captain shiver in his bed looking like he saw a ghost, "Yo-ho-ho-ho!" "Is luffy-san sick?" Asks brook, "ah...luffy?" Asks zoro, "luffy, what's wrong?" Asks robin, the whole crew standing there looking at the speechless captain curled up in bed. Finally luffy says "Um...go back to eating I will be here for a while, a "stomach ach" he lied, The whole crew now a little sceptical about their captains orders return to the lunch table, it was quite without the burps or constant "sanji yelling at luffy for stealing more food" sound the whole crew Sat there sometimes hearing rutsles upstairs from where luffy was, "Oi, do you think you should check on 'em, see if he's all right chopper?" Asks Ussop, "Luffy told us to not bother him, he said it was just a stomach ache" |choppers voice in disbelief that it's just a stomach ache; "Yeah...maybe" implies Franky, "I think he's hiding something..." states Robin "Lets go peek!" Says nami, "No! No! No! Luffy-san says we shouldn't bother him, Captains Orders:" they all turn to brook and knock him out, "okay, ready nami-swaaaaan, Robin-Chwaaaaan!

"Yes sanji" they both reply. They sneek up on their tippy toes up to the cabin door and they all put an ear against the door to listen except robin who is busy looking at the shrine in the distance. They all hear growls and moans, "is luffy okay?!" Asks zoro

Chopper has a serious face as he asks franky to quietly open the door.

"Creeeeeeeeeeeek" they all stop knowing that was the loudest door creek ever, luffy hears it and hides under the bed, "I told you all to- mrrrrphhhhhh" he stops his sentence in pain, "oi! Luffy!" Chopper runs over to Luffy, luffy grabs the blanket and covers himself looking at chopper, chopper freezes and says "luffy? What are those?" "What are what's?" Luffy asks nervously, he gets up and stands facing everyone, they all gasp and point at luffys forehead, "luffy?" Nami asks "a-are those horns?" Robin asks

"A-are those horns?" Robin asks, "what happened to you?!" Chopper says with a horrified tone, luffy looks in the reflection of their eyes and sees his horns, he quickly tries to cover them up but it's too late. "Oi-Oi!" Ussop says adding on "you have lizzard skin!" Seconds later, "Scales on our captain?" Robin says with an interested voice, "um...er..." luffy mumbles as he thinks to himself "I cant tell them!, they will think im a freak!" He suddenly made a voice that sounded like an in-human snarl or growl andand then luffy ran out of the room with amazing speed, "w-w-w-what?...j-j-just?" Nami said while putting her hand over her mouth, "what IS he?" Added Sanji, "in any case we have to find him and see if he's okay, and he didn't look too okay to me." Chopper implied, "then let's go see what's REALLY going on." Said Robin, they trailed luffy to the crows nest where they started to get worried, "Hes been up there for a SUPER long time" said franky, "yes, I should go take a look at what's wrong, are you coming with me chopper?" Asked Robin, "yes for two reasons, he's my captain and I'm the doctor." The two climbed up there trying not to make a sound as the sleek their heads up to look, the straw hats hear chopper scream as loud as he could, and they heard robin gasp, they both immediately ran to the rest of the crew with a worried face, "You guys...your not going to believe this" said chopper, the whole crew was silent, "there's a Dragon up there.", "NAAAAANIIIIIII?!" The whole crew screamed, "we think it might have eaten luffy, it must have accidentally gotten lost and flew to the crowd nest, luffy is gone, no where to be seen..." said robin, "thats BS, if that monster ate our captain...", we just have to tear it open and get him out!" Said zoro, "thats true moss head, because he's made of rubber its probably still trying to digest luffy, so we can probably get him out okay" said sanji "what did you call me?! Love cook?" Said zoro, "knock it off!" Screamed nami, "we can't kill such endangered species!", "Yes we can!" Said ussop intotal fear of the DRAGON, "yohohoho I like sysop and zoros idea" said brook, "okay lets try to make it barf luffy up? Let's feed it way too much" said robin, "that could work" said chopper, they brought out all the meat they could find, the DRAGON smelled meat and immediately flew down, it had a shy look on its face like it was ashamed, the crew didn't know why, "oi, when are we gonna cut it open?" Zoro bluntly said scaring the DRAGON and ticking off the entire crew, "shut up you idiot were gonna make it barf remember!" He whispered, "oh." He said with a dumb tone, the DRAGON kept eating for hours and hours (thankfully the crew had a never ending food supply thanks to their captain) "this thing has the same appetite as luffy!" Said irritated sanji, "oi..." "what about luffy anyway, what was up with those horns? A side effect? Or what chopper?" Asked Ussop, "i-I don't know" said chopper as he grabbed his chin, "well we just passed the shrine so I guess I don't havehave to watch it" Robin said with a disappointed tone, "ROBIN CHWAAAAAAAAAAAN! I WILL MAKE YOU A SHRINE!" Said sanji as he flailed his arms in the air, just as the shrinshrine was outout of site the draDRAGON begnbegan to shrink, they all watched in wonder, it shrunk and shrunk until it turned into luffy out cold on the floor, NAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIII!?", "were we about to kill luffy?" Said Brook, "yeah..." said guilty zoro, they rushed luffy over to the infirmary to see the answer to why he was a Dragon and if he was alright, "luffy is regaining conscisousnes" said chopper they all flooded overover to see luffy in the bed looking like he just woke up TERRIBLE, "meh..." said luffy half awake "luffy" said franky, "so I guess I shouldn't have kept it a secret" saisaid luffy getting to the point, "tell us about it, how, where, why?" Said robin as she rubbed her chin, "well I was born a Dragon, I lived with my parents who were also dragons, we lived up in a cavecave near loguetown, over time our family was able to mask ourselves to look like humans, I became one, I got a dream and I became a humahuman pirate" said luffy, the wholecrew droppedtheir jaws hearing abouabout this storstory, "why did you suddenly turturn and why didn't you tell us?" Asked Nami, "that shrine hadhad a deamnDragon seal and and it weakens the dragons, also it is considered a taboo for US to live so I kept it on thedown low", "wait so when theperbecomes weak they turn into teitheir original form, thenthen when you werclose tstudying so many times and you were stillstill in human form?" "You weren't realreallybeaten..." said robin, "yeah" replieLuffy, "we havhave tons to discuss" said ussop, "yeah but now let's get some booze" said zoro as theywalked off


	3. Chapter 3 Questions and Challenges

**I have decided to add on more chapters thanks to Fruitstogether, thanks you for the ideas and support, I will add this chapter, and see if my viewers would like me to keep going,, thank you!**

**Chapter three: Questions and Challenges**

It had been three days since the incident with luffy, everyone wanted to know more

about luffys power, one day ussop bluntly said out of pure growing curiosity "oi, luffy tell

us more about your power.", The whole crew turned to luffy and smiled, except for zoro

of course who was crossing his arms waiting for luffy to respond, "fine!" Said luffy as he

quietly got off the mast and sat down in the sunnys grass, the crew followed him and sat

in a circle, "okay, watchya wanna know?!" Luffy said pumped he obviously didn't want to

talk about it, but the crew made him, "some powers you can use maybe?" Asked nami,

"well I can breathe fire when I want to, when bullets hit me in that form they reflect

immediately, they don't sink in and sling shot, I can eat people with one bite, swords can

cut through me." That last part caught zoro off guard, "so no swordsman can beat you?"

Zoro asked as he grabbed his swords, "nope" luffy said as he lay down looking like he

doesn't have a care in the world, "let's find out as zoro and luffy stood up and faced each

other, the crew watching and eating like it was a movie, "lets do this..." said zoro, "yeah I

agree" said luffy as he transformed, zoro realized that luffy wanted him to make thethe

first move,zoro charged throwing his swords up creating a giant windwind mass that

flew towards luffy, luffy dodged it liklike it was a ballball being thrown at him, then luffy

breathed fire on zoro making zoro fall back, zoro hit his headfalling and was knocked

out, luffy was the winner by far, the crew waswas in awe, chopper checked zoro, the fire

didn't touch him, zoro must have tried dodge it and fallen backwards instead, "luffy, your so..." he paused and said "strong, youryour sstronger than all of us" "no..." luffy said

while blushing andholding the back of his neck, "your very strong luffy, I think we're like

ants to you andnever knew" lsaidsaid robin, "well imI'm tired" said luffy whilerubbing his

eyes, "g'night" saidluffy before going to his cabincabin, "wonder whats wrong?" Asked

ussop, "he'sprobably hiding for whenwhen zoro wakes up, not thatthat zorzoro could

hurt him", justas she said zoro got up andand started rubbing his heahead, "so I lost?"

Asked zoro, the wholwhole crew nodded, "dammit!" Zoro said whilewhileclenching his

fist, "how are we gonngonna catch up to a dragonDragon?!" Zoro thought to himself,

just as hethought that a islanisland popped up andand luffy barged out looking like he

knew that island, "THAT'S WHERE MY FRIENDSLIVE! DRAGONISLAND!", "It is?" "I

thought you lived in loguetown" saidsaid the whole crewcrew, yes but many movedthereonce we werewere discovered.

"Well than-" said sanji getting ready to say his favorite part, "LAND HO!" Screamed

luffy cutting sanji off, sanji was ticked off, "lets go!" They docked the ship and let down

the ramp, they each went down looking in different ways all curious, luffy was looking

for other dragons, because he already knew the place, they crossed tons of long grass

to find a deep deep cave,"well let's go in :)" said luffy whilwhile smiling, the whole crew

Went in, they saw that luffys eyes were glowing green, well this is the place he said!

TO BE CONTINUED IF YOU WANT!- RESPOND AND FAVORITE IF I SHOULD GO ON.


	4. Chapter 4 Brothers and Islands

**This is another chapter inspired by my no. #1 Fan, Fruitstogether, Fruitstogether has inspired me to not only keep making chapters, but she has given me ideas for them, thank you, your such a great help, Sincerely Grace Brock, (Ggtotherescue), **

**CHAPTER 4: Brothers and Islands**

The whole crew was in awe as they looked at luffys glowing eyes, "like a snake." Said

robin, "eei!" Don't say such scary things Ussop shouted, they saw the end of the cave

seeing light beam in, "looks like this isn't a cave, it's a tunnel" said nami, "ooh", "awe"

said the crew as they went through a jungle like biome, These are my friends nori and

leon! The crew looked at noli, a pretty young lady with long brown braids and bright blue

eyes, she wore a pretty purple dress with a smiley face on it who seemed to have a

crush on luffy , leon, a frisky looking guy with a weird curl at the top of his head, he wore

green jeans and a light blue shirt, standing their with his hands burrowed in his pockets.

"Luffy, we have two surprises for you" they both said, "what?" Luffy said while still

hugging his friends, the crew listened in on the surprise, then they heard "gosh darn it!

Shut up and give it back!", and a reply saying "no! It was mine!", luffy knew those voices,

they were burned in his ears, his eyes got wide, the crew didn't know, through the first

voice sounded a little familiar, "Ace, Sabo?" Asked luffy, the crew heard this and

immediately went to luffy it couldn't be luffy!" Said chopper, "is he still suffering from

PTSD?" Asked robin (Post Trauma Stress Disorder) "no, I know those voices" luffy said

while going towards the little house on the top of the hill, "luffy..." said nami as they

followed him, " luffy gave a soft knock on the door, the two voices stopped, then you

heard foot steps heading towards the door, the crew was somber knowing that the

captain would be let down when he saw complete strangers that sounded like ace and...

Wait WHOS SABO? The whole crew thought to themselves, the door started to open as

luffy took a step back, then he walked forward peeking his head in the door, you hear

"LUF-" from the other man and luffy slams the door shut with him on the other side, he

help it closed with a shocked look on his face, as the other person tried to open the door

yelling luffys name in happyness luffy wouldn't open the door, the crew didn't know why

then luffy took a deep sigh and let him open it, ace and a tall man around aces age who

wore a long coat, a top hat, and some goggles, luffy was pale as a ghost, the whole crew

puttheir hands either over their mouths or on their chin in wonder, ace looked at luffy

like luffy had been the one who had died, then the mystery man spoke "luffy? Is that

you?" luffy turned to the man and said "yes..." they all hugged each other for a long time

crying and hugging the straw hats jaws dropped, "ace" how did you survive?" Luffy

Asked asked, "after the war I was sent to emergency care and after a couple months I

woke up here, oh yeah do they know your a _?" "Yes,l luffy replied as he began to

cry again, he turned to the man in the top hat with wonder, "a-are you?" They both said

at the same time, "you go first" the man said, "no, no you do" luffy said while smiling, "is

it just me or is luffy being polite?" Asked ussop as he guarded his mouth with his hand

making a wall so no one could see his lips except his crewmates, "thats weird" nami

said while staring deeply at the three men, "im luffy" said luffy, "oh my god!" Said thethe

other man as he ran and hugged luffy as tight as he could, "I've missed you so much!",

screamed the man as he actually lifted luffy in his hug, luffy had yet to know who the

man was, the man Quitly faced luffy and saisaid "its me luffy, Sabo."

TO BE CONTINUED FAVORITE PLEASE, AND RESPOND IF YOU HAGE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAP, THANKS! THIS CHAPTER WAS DEVOTED TO "fruitstogether" WITH THIS MESSAGE: You have received a message from:

Fruitstogether u/5360092/

Reply link: . ?rid=87684508#new -

OMG! OMG! OMG! i didnt think you would post my name. Saying things like that isnt gonna make me happy ya j***! … O-O… sorry had a chopper moment . But wouldnt it be cool if it turned out to be Ace and Sabo with Makino? And the crew starts to flip out because they thought that Ace was dead and Luffy had another brother? OO OO OO! And they got caught in the middle of a prank war with Ace and Sabo so they had different members with the two brothers! And luffy was just talking to Makino til he got hit! oUo

FanFiction .net

Follow us Twitter /fictionpress Blog .com


	5. Chapter 5 Bodies and Kings

**WARNING! This chapter contains: **

**Gender benders**

**Drama**

**And Ussop with a backbone**

**Just kidding about the last one, that's impossible, I hope you like it, and remember I wouldn't still be making this if it weren't for Fruitstogether :3**

**CHAPTER 5: Bodies and Kings**

"S-sabo?!" Luffy said turning pale as a ghost, "l-luffy..." said sabo trying to sink this in

"I thought you died!" Shrieked luffy, "no, I was rescued by your d-" luffy jumped and hugged sabo before he could finish his sentence, ace joined in, the strawhats were amazed.

**One day later~**

The boys were all caught up and they were playing around, the strawhats were enjoying their little vacation, "chomp!" Luffy bit into a random fruit that was a bright purple and pink, they all worried not having ever seen a fruit like that and they started freaking out when luffy said he started to feel weird, "it couldn't be poison!" Said chopper knowing he's amune, "what would make you say that? Of course it could be poison!" Said ace and sabo, "oh yeah...You dont know..." said luffy while grabbing his stomach in pain of the random fruit, luffy thought to himself "yeah, I'm gonna say this quickly", then he said "when I was in impel town I was poisoned and dying and then I was given a ten hour antidote that was extremely painful" luffy said that whole thing in what sounded like half a second but the brothers seemed to have got it all, their jaws dropped in sorrow, mostly ace because he knew it was for him, he hugged luffy and said "luffy why are you shrinking?" Luffy was now an inch smaller, luffy was already a small boy so this made him look like a freshmen in high school, they were all freaked out when his shorts shrunk up to his thigh' s and luffy was too, then luffyluffys hair got a little longer and eyelashes a litllittle thicker, then he got BIG curves over his new breasts his shirt rose showing his now feminine waist and his short shorts, he looked like a gorgeous young girl, "oi...luffy?" Asked zoro, "LUFFY YOUR SO SEXY!" Screamed sanji as his nose bled, luffy began to blush and turn away to his ibbrother's they thought he was sopretty withwith thosthose bigBrown innocent eyes, he had thcutest little voicevoice too "well I suppose we have to renamrename you for now" said robin as she chuckled, "Luka" said nami while looking at the prettiest girl she had ever seen, lukalaughed "FuFuFu" they all squeeed over their cute captain trying not to he scary, "inin order to change him back we havhave to take Luka to the grangrand king, he is a colcold man, "theres a KING here!?"

Asked nami, "yes this is not just a little island, there's a KINDOM here, "aw, I wanted to hang out with Noli and Leon but now I have to go to the kings, Figures" she pouted with her little face, it made everyone swoon over her, they said things like "no! It's fine you can still see them!" In a forced, excited manner, this made luka blush all the way to the castle, "here we are!" Yelled sbosabo, theking known asking kura came over to see who was at his gates, he looked through the gate bars to see the cutest girl he'd ever seen, he immediately flung the doors open and kissed lukas hand and asked, will you be my queen?

**TO BE CONTINUED! REMEMBER TO RESPOND AND FAVORITE, RESPOND AN IDEA THAT I MIGHT LIKE AND I WILL INCLUDE YOUR NAME, THANKS :3**


	6. Chapter 6 decisions and weddings

**CHAPTER 6: DECISIONS AND MARRIAGE.**

**Well sorry fans who are against luka, I had to put some romance in this chappie, thanks a lot Private Messagers! And remember this is a joke Well! enjoy :)**

"Will you be my queen?" The kings asked, he was wearing a sakura tree kimono,

"Your the most beautiful women I have ever seen, and your revealing clothes show

muscle, your not some barbie" the young king added, luffy began to blush,

"NAAAANIIIII?!", "luffy-san?!" "Why are you blushing!?" Said the strawhats and

luffys brothers, "I rarely get compliments...so..." luffy said while holding his cheek with

his palm down by his chin, "FuFuFu" said luka "is that luffys New laugh?!" Asked sanji

and zoro, the king just blushed and said, "so what's the answer? I hear your name is

luka." Luffy looked down at the young king who was kneeling kissing his hand, "I ate a

strange fruit in the forest luka "giggled, "you must have eaten the change change fruit"

said the king, "gender doesnt change a thing" the king said, luffy only liked him because

of the compliment, everyone could tell he was at the point where he wanted to

leaveleave now, "well luffy, let's go" said sabo getting the hint, the king said "if you want

the antidote, your going to have to say yes." Everyone looked shocked and horrified, they

knew luffy hatehated beingbeing in that form, "he wanted to still be a man when he saw

shanks again." They all knewknew that, "as luffyturned around his skin was a flush pink

as he said while swallowing his pride for shanks, "i do.", those words echoed in the

kings ears for eternity, "OKAY, I SHALLPLAN THETHE WEDDING!"

ScreamedScreamedthe king, luffy didn't make eye contact with anyone as he flew away

as a Dragon, the crew was stillstill gettngetting used to the fact that their captain was a ,

dragon, they wantedwanted ttoknow mormore, "Ace?" They asked, "how did luffy

become a Dragon?" They asked again, "well..." "it's a long story" said ace, the crew was

alredalready at the tiny house whewhen hethey asked that question, "he was born

thathat way, " butbut I thought he was dradragon's kid (no pun intended), you see

dragondonated, little did he know it went to a Dragon, "so he's half..." said the

strawhats, " "yeah, didndidn't you realize that he was like a mini dragon?", "oh..." said

the crew, Luffy flew back aas they ended that conversation, his facelooked all mixed up

and embarrassed, "he says I shouldshould starstart trying on...dresses..."

"DRESSES?!" Yelled everyone, "but your a boy!", "Tommorows my first fitting..."

Said luffy


	7. Chapter 7 fittings and compliments

**Chapter 7: Fittings and compliments**

**Ok, so I want to tell you guys to remember that this whole thing is a ridiculous joke**

**I mean luffys a Dragon girl who heads to get married?! C'mon!**

**Plus, this is not a boy x boy yaoi! ITS A JOKE!**

"I'm sorry luffy..." said nami feeling bad about the things that have yet to come for luffy,

"well we have to go now I guess...the wedding IS in three days.." said luffy, he sounded

like he was trying to hold back tears, "I'm going with noli and leon" said luffy while

gesturing that they stay there."okay" robin replied knowing that he wanted to skip the

humiliation, at least for a while.

**Three hours later~**

Luffy had gotten Noli and Leon go with him, he stepped up on the stage and then said

"now what?" Asked luffy, "WE DRESS YOU UP YOUNG LADY!" Yelled the employee's

"Lets get you in a grand dress luka!" His friends teased, "all right, you come back here!"

"Gah!" Screamed luffy as they heard him getting in his first dress, he cams back wearing

A beautiful white gown with a Vail, it went to his feet and spread through the ground,

luffy looked erm...Beautiful..., "Wow!" Screamed noli, "really fits you luka" leon

teased while winking, luffy said that this was it and he refused to put on any more.

**One day later~**

It was finally time for his brothers and his crewmates to see his dress, luffy blushed not

wanting any more souls to see him in a dress, He knew that tomorrow he would be

joining King Kura in marriage, but he also knew that tomorrow he would get his normal

body back. It was time, Noli and Leon knocked on the door with luffy, then they ran away giggling, "hel-" said zoro before almost falling backwards at the sight of luffy, he was

standing there in a white dress with a bouquet, he was looking down smelling the

bouquet with his eyes closed, that was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Luffy began to

blush, "w-what? D-d-does it look stupid?" He said while walking in making everyone fall

down, "L-l-luffy?!" They all said sounding like they had just seen him fly away, (he WAS

a dragon) "luffy you look so pretty" ace said while biting hishis lip knowing that this was

really awkward, "tomorrows the wedding, but we only have to be marriemarried for threethree daydays after that, after THAT I can go back to sea with you guys"

The crew sighed hearing this, but ace and sabo began to bite their lips thinking about

how the brother they just got back, has to leave again. "Ace, Sabo" luffy said sternly,

"join my crew." He said, ace and sabo jumped in the air and hugged luffy, "YAYAY!"

They screamed, "can't wait!"

**One day later, the WEDDING~**

"Luffy, that's your Que" then you hear "hear comes the bride.


	8. Chapter 8 antidotes and kisses

**Chapter 8: Antidotes and kisses.**

**And yet another chappie, the gayness is completely a joke remember!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was making other stories and life happened**

**I promise it won't happen again. *crosses fingers***

They were in a white church the crew and his brother sitting in the benches along with royales, they felt _uncomfortable. _

They heard music play and all their hearts stopped as they saw luffy escorted by Ace down the Isle, She looked so pretty. (I can't type that without barfing out my eyes in laughter) the crew was in shock seeing luffy head down with a bouquet of roses to smell with his eyes closed (remember he has a girl's body 0.o). King Kurta was wearing a white tux with a black tie and a rose tucked on his coat, he looked very handsome, the pair was "perfect". He stepped up the stairs pulling up some of his dress so he wouldn't trip, he had High heels on (...). The king fixed his eyes on luffy trying not to kiss "LUKA"

Already. They stood face to face, Luka had to be about Two inches and a half smaller than him, she was so damn tiny compared to the king.

The priest began his speech (I can't remember what the priest says so I will go with that.)

It felt like hours of the priest just going on and on about the bible and marriage, truthfully, Luka wanted it to be over all ready, and they king wanted to kiss her already.

The crew caught on and they to were impatiently waiting in awkwardness.

Finally those horrifying words left the priests mouth: "you may now Kiss the bride."

King Kurta leaned down perking his lips while he bent towards luffy, the crews faces were priceless, think of this and that's what they would be like:

A little girl was just strapped to a rocket, flown into space burned, had a surgery made into a squirrel to save her life, beat up, sold on eBay then transformed into an elephant by a devil fruit, sold to a circus and lived the rest of her life there standing on a ball.

That's what their faces looked like they had seen.

Just as the king was about to lay his lips on Luka she started to grow and her hair became short as her chest got flatter and flatter and her curves smoothed out.

In a matter of seconds Luka was Luffy again, but the kings eyes were closed 0.o

King Kurta gave Luffy a giant kiss that held for what felt like two minutes, Luffy was trying to scramble but the king held him. as he opened his eyes.

The king jumped back a little his face matched everyone in the room.

Surprised and horrified that the king did that. The king looked disappointed but he did remember saying that gender didn't matter and he still owed him three days at the honeymoon.

Luffy looked extremely ticked off as he thought that the king had the antidote, but actually the antidote was time. Luffy tapped his arm with his fingers as he turned as red as the roses in his bouquet, "YOU TRICKED TRICKED ME YOU AWFUL HENTAI KING!" Screamed Luffy at the top of his lungs, the king just blushed and stepped back.

"Hehehe...is that so?" He said while looking away and scratching his cheek.

"In order to pay you hack I will give you a free BANQUET" said the king as he started making plans with one of his petty servants, the crew sighed knowing that the king was now forgiven. "No." Said Luffy while he tapped his foot up and down. "NANIII?!;!?" When they heard this the crew nearly flipped over. "Oi-oi? Lufy? You feeling kay?" Asked Ussop, "something's terribly wrong" said Nami as she covered her mouth in shock.

"You, oh lying king, just took my first EVER kiss." He said while he smacked the king upright. "Pfft, their like an old married couple" Brook joked, "his FIRST?" Asked Nami, "well I never took Luffy as a romantic guy, his only interests are pirates and adventures" said Robin.

The king pleaded and pleaded for forgiveness, even getting on his knees,

"I never took Luffy to hold a grudge." Said Zoro as he shrugged and walked away.

"Me either." Said the rest of the crew as they followed.

"Only if you give us a banquet AND 50,000,000 beli" said luffy as he crossed his arms, the king stood up and plainly said "done." Namis heart fell on the ground as she started coughing, "he must have learned it from nami." Said robin as she continued

**3 days later~**

"Finally! Time to go!" Said Luffy as theythey loaded Money and food onto the ship, the king crying and waving a tissue at his husband boarded the ship, "come at LEAST once a year Luffy!" He wailed as he headed back. The crew set sail with two new nakama Ace and Sabo. Nami walked up to luffy and said "nice tactic to get more stuff, using that as your exuse." She smiled devilishly after saying that, each word soaked in poison.

"Oh, about that." Luffy said calmly, "I lied." Luffy added, "about what?" The money's here" said Nami, "no not that part, my first kiss. I wanted more money to buy more meat, I've kissed someone before." Luffy said,

"Really? Who?" Nami asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Chapter 9 questions and kisses

**Chapter 9: Question marks and first kisses**

**Okay, his first kiss is NOT going to be a DUDE!**

**If you say this is a yaoi you shall be stabbed to death with a plastic spoon.**

"Really? Who?" Asked Nami, "oh, no one" luffy said while grinning, "no, no, no!" "You HAVE TO TELL ME!", "shishishi" laughed luffy as he walked away. Nami made a interested face with a smile, 'by the end of today I will know who it is.' She promised.

**Three hours later (lunch)~**

It was like any lunch day on the sunny...AWFUL, Luffy kept stealing food and downing it in three seconds, and Sanji kept smacking him in the face. Everyone knew that the girls were always safe with sanji, it's like they had their own separate table, half of the table was complete ruckus even MORE loud with Sabo and Ace, and the other half was like Tea-Time with the queen of England. Nami gave a 'I have something to tell need to help me with it' smile, and Robin nodded back.

**1/2 hours later~**

"Nami-san, what did you want me to help you with?" Asked Robin, "Luffy has a secret, and I wanna know what!" Said Nami, "well everyone has secrets, especially our captain." Said Robin, "what do you mean?" Asked Nami, "Well didn't you see the papers, about luffys family? Luffy kept that we'll hidden for years, and how careless and dumb luffy is? How come when it matters most Luffy is serious anand a genius?" Said Robin, Namis eyes widened in realization, "well i suppose I Will uncover his secrets ONE AT A TIME." Stated Nami, Robin sighed knowing she wouldn't give up, "So which one are you starting with?" Asked Robin, "He is hiding who his first kiss was." Said Nami, "Probably a ex-girlfriend or an old friend" said Robin, "well I wanna know who." We will squeeze it out of him using WATER." Said Nami, Robin nodded knowing that was the best option.

Nami and Robin headed for the mast, to see if Luffy was sitting on it, sure enough Luffy had fallen asleep on the mast. They dragged him to the side of the back of the boat where no one was, and hung him over the edge. Luffys eyes peeled open, he looked around and tried to scream at the sight of the ocean, but Nami covered his mouth.

"TELL ME WHO YOUR FIRST KISS WAS...!" Whispered Nami in a screaming fashion, "what! Why didn't you just ask!" Said luffy with a mufled tone thanks to Namis hand, "I DID ask you idiot!" Said nami, "oh, well ask again." Said luffy while he laughed.

Nami pulled him back up and stood with Robin, who had been leaning in the back of the boys cabin, "so...um...who was it?" Asked Nami, "oh yah.." said Luffy who had totally forgot, Nami face palmed, "My _girlfriend"_

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Shrieked Nami in surprise, everyone came to the sound of Nami screaming, "Luffy? You have a girlfriend?" Asked Nami, everyone eeseyes widened, ESPECIALLY Sanjis, "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" They all screamed (except Robin).

"Sure do." Said Luffy, "Ayano" said luffy after, "she is part of the Fire pirates now."

Said luffy while grinning, "NANNIII?!" Screamed everyone (except Robin)

**To be continued, **

**Sorry this chappie was so short guys, I have a terrible case of writers block, I hope I can overcome it :)**


	10. Chapter 10 AUTHORS NOTE!

Attention! I am very sorry to say but, Im postponing the story because I am too busy, I started all these fanfictions like "Behind The Names", "Kuinas alive", and "This part of himself" so after I finish those I will get back to this story, im very sorry readers of "Luffys A What!" but for a little while it will have to be put away…

THANK YOU.


End file.
